Zero Percent Wrong
Zero Percent Wrong is a respected Contributor of Imperial Palace and formerly Topix Dinosaur Forum, Paleo Place and Prehistopia. He is an old user who arrived in Topix in December 2009, left Topix long ago but returned in December 2011. He doesn't post very often now but his posts often weigh a lot. He seems to be well liked by nearly all of the Contributors on the forums for both his strong posts and his sense of humour. He is currently moderating Imperial Palace, a role he has been voted to twice. Arrival In Topix Zero Percent Wrong often visited the Topix Dinosaur Forum, especially to check on the ever-popular Vs. threads, much long before he actually made his first post there. His first post was replied to by one of the most respected in Topix, Big Al, who approved of it. He found a taste of this new forum, and then started posting a lot in various Vs. threads. He gained a few supporters, though few people bit back. Then, he directly encountered his first troll: Pincus Shain. Since Zero lived in Qatar, Pincus thought Zero was a Muslim and started insulting him. When Zero convinced Pincus he was not a Muslim, he seemed to take his hands off Zero for a while and continued attacking other users. Soon, to the annoyance of many Contributors, Pincus started a thread titled "Carnotaurus sucks", this attracted a lot of criticism. Zero indirectly insulted him that there were a few people who "sucked", with Pincus replying by insulting Islam. Zero was thus taken under support of the many senior Contributors, such as Big Al. After a few months came Chase Kellogg, who in fact was a clone of Evan. He was the worst Spinosaurus fanboy that Zero had ever seen, with insane 'facts' he claimed to have come from palaeontologists. Zero started to insult him and claimed that Spinosaurus was just an unruly piscivore. Then, Spinosaur King replied, and he politely explained how it wasn't just a piscivore, thus Zero started admiring him. After few weeks of arguing with the ever-irritating Chase, Spinosaur King said he would be leaving Topix, but returned the next day. This gave a chance for Pincus to mock Spinosaur King and further "Trolltopia". More trolls, such as Mike Anderson, appeared and began to savage users like Ohyeah. The TDF had started a great fall to the Dark Ages. The period that Zero despised the most was the so-called "Topix War III". Ohyeah was one of the main factors that started Topix War III. After several clashes with Pincus, the Texas Duo, PaudieN1 and the young Zero Percent Wrong, he created an account "Carcharodontosaurus 101". Also, he often wrote under the guise of PaudieN1's father. He didn't cover his trails properly, and was easily exposed by many. Then, Ohyeah sought a new tactic: impersonate Zero Percent Wrong. He created a registered account, not changing the location. Many major contributors of the "Topix Rebellion" like Spinosaur King, Wilferrel, Spinodontosaurus and Lord Of The Allosaurs who trusted him, alongside a few minor members supported him, and bashed the less accepted Zero numerous times. However, Zero wasn't alone. He still had support, like from PaudieN1, Predator X, Stygimoloch, Spinoraptor, and interestingly, Pincus Shain and the Texas Duo. At first they all insisted that Ohyeah was indeed Carcharodontosaurus 101 and Zero's impersonator, but Ohyeah rode on the waves of support, and the Rebellion kept insulting Zero. In retaliation, Zero created an unregistered "alien doofuss" account and randomly spammed threads, trying to hint the bias for Ohyeah and his obvious impersonations. The older, mature users like Big Al and Stygimoloch got the obvious message, but the Rebellion simply saw this as proof of Zero's guilt. Pincus Shain was particularly interested in supporting Zero due to his opinions on the wars, the fact that they were having common enemies and his obvious innocence in the case. Soon, the "rebellion" faded away, and Pincus claimed his victory, as well as side-by-side clearing Zero's case to most ''of the users. Zero was happy for the moment, and decided to stay for longer on Topix than most of the other users. But days later, Topix became empty, and he went to Prehistopia to meet his friends there, only to be in for a big surprise... In Prehistopia On registering in the forum, Zero was extremely shocked to see himself as an established troll, while Ohyeah was being hailed. Wilferrel had used the example of the "alien doofuss" account as his so-called proof, due to which Zero had become the subject of a comic poem, fodder for a troll story and so on. Furious, he violently insulted the members of the site for their ignorance. Many apologized via comments and PM, saying they no longer believed he was the villain, and that those comments were old news anyway. Zero did not possess a clean slate in the forum. He was often misunderstood and his comments deleted (for example, "The Blesbok is the only purple mammal" which is in fact a true fact), sometimes he posted comments irrelevant to the topic, and apparently (involuntarily) annoyed Ohyeah and Wilferrel. Due to this, he received a 24-hour ban. Just before the incident, PaudieN1 and Ohyeah had gotten themselves banned, after which PaudieN1 made his Paleo Place forum, on which Zero joined. Though he devoted greater time to this newer forum, he still occasionally posted on Prehistopia till its end. In Paleo Place ''(Needs refurbishment) In Imperial Palace On January 17, 2011, Zero Percent Wrong made his first post in Imperial Palace, in an attempt to help build Imperial Palace and maintain Paleo Place at the same time. He was welcomed with happiness, and things got off to a very good start for quite a while. Zero actively participated in discussions, especially in the Prehistory boards. A few weeks later, however, it became clear that the rift between Zero and Ohyeah had not fully healed. At one point, when Zero replied to one of Ohyeah's jokes, he took it as sarcasm and started blasting him furiously. This time, however, the members came to Zero's aid instead of Ohyeah's as before, because of which Ohyeah decided to go on a "strike". He was struck with a temporary ban and Moderator Review, and Zero was assured such incidents would not happen again. Zero continued to contribute to the forums, expanding his reach to various topics of interest. (Ohyeah would go on to leave the next year, 2012, citing a busy schedule and users visiting Paleo Place as his reasons). With the aim of keeping posts and the forum clean, Zero has been voted by the members as moderator twice, from 2014-15, and 2015-16. He currently posts on Imperial Palace and now it is his main forum, after the removal of Paleo Place from Xobor's servers and after TDF was abandoned by the contributors because it was overrun by trolls. Personality & Skills Zero Percent Wrong is a level-headed user who gets along with almost everybody. He has many friends on is known for his good humor and friendliness to others. His post are normally short but sweet and he shows no bias during an arguement. Category:Contributors Category:Senior contributors